


What Would You Do If You Weren't Afraid?

by AGirlWithPicturesInHerMind



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, One Shot, Wayhaught endgame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 01:49:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10687284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AGirlWithPicturesInHerMind/pseuds/AGirlWithPicturesInHerMind
Summary: Waverly is the type of girl who fears everything, but overcomes it all. With a fear of letting people in, what will she do when Nicole Haught comes around?





	What Would You Do If You Weren't Afraid?

**Author's Note:**

> Happy reading :-)

She'd always been the type of girl who was afraid of what the world held. When she was 5, she sat in the corner during recess, too afraid to approach someone to start a conversation. She had a phobia of spiders, which seemed to appear in the corners of the kitchen walls every night, and of the darkness that would invade her room after her mom read her a bedtime story and flipped the switch.

At 10, she outgrew the fear of socializing and had made some friends in 5th grade. However, she developed a fear of heights when a boy in another class, Tommy, accidentally bumped into her on the playground and knocked her down from the top of the slide causing her to break her arm. She was still afraid of spiders and the dark.

At 15, she was no longer afraid of the darkness that would invade her room when the sun went down. She actually reveled in it. She found a sort of comfort she couldn't get when the sun was up. She could hold a daddy long leg in her hand now and not freak out, and she could climb to the very tip of the Empire State Building and not be afraid of falling.

She was now afraid of what every teenager in the world seems to be afraid of: what others will think of her. She was nervous almost all through out high school because what if she didn't listen to the right type of music? What if she wasn't supposed to be dressed that way?

At 18, she realized she was gay. That's the most terrified she'd ever been. She had never had a boyfriend. She'd been asked out a few times, but she never said yes. She realized she was a lesbian when she saw this very pretty girl skateboarding while she herself was skateboarding. It took her a while to get on the board because she was terrified of falling and opening up her head or something (which hadn't happened). Anyway, she realized she was attracted to the girl, which is something she'd never felt for a guy.

She was okay with being gay. It was her mom she was afraid of telling. Of course, she told herself she just had to "fake" the confidence and go talk to her mom. She walked up to her mom when she was sitting on the living room sofa reading a Stephen King book and asked if she could talk to her. After letting her know about her sexuality and crying a bit because of how nervous she was, her mom laughed softly, looked at her with a warm smile and said, "I know." The girl had never felt so loved.

The young girl is no longer a young girl. She's a young woman now. 21 years old and her name's Waverly. Waverly is the type of girl who is afraid of what the world holds, but she'd be damned if she didn't step out of her comfort zone and overcome every obstacle she had to face.

Waverly may have been afraid of a lot of things, but she's tough. She realizes that she doesn't want to be defined by fear. She's aware that she only has one life to live.

However, there's one fear that she can't get rid of and that's letting someone in. You see, as a young girl, her father left her mom for another women. She'd sometimes sneak out of her bed, no matter how afraid she was of the dark, and go into her mom's bedroom and peek through the small opening of the door that she left open. She'd hear her mom crying. At first, she was confused because moms weren't supposed to cry.

She was young, but she understood. Her dad had hurt her. He left her and it hurt her mom. She would never walk into the room because she felt like she would've been invading her moms privacy when she was crying.

Waverly may be 21 now, and even though she's dated, she's never had a serious girlfriend. She's kissed girls before but, she's never gotten... _intimate_. She doesn't trust anyone that much.

She's too afraid. She'd seen what a breakup could do to someone. Not only to her mom, but to her best friend, to a girl in her senior class she saw in the bathroom crying, and to a guy in his car at a parking lot sobbing and another guy she saw walking away from that car with 1 silent tear running down his face.

She'd never wanted to let anyone in...that is, until she met Nicole.

She first saw Nicole while bowling with her friends. She was bowling in the lane next hers with her friends. She noticed her the second she got to her table. Every now and then, she'd glance over and look at her. The woman was gorgeous. Between those brown eyes and that body, she couldn't not look at her. When she laughed at something her friend said, these adorable dimples would show up.

What she didn't notice was that Nicole was doing the exact same thing.

The second time she saw Nicole was for a few seconds the day after she had gone bowling. They bumped into each other at a flower shop while Nicole was walking out and Waverly was walking in. They looked at each other and both apologized shyly, but kept walking. While Waverly was walking through the door, Nicole glanced back at her. When she turned around, Waverly looked at her through the glass of shop. They were both thinking that it couldn't be a coincidence that these 2 strangers saw each other again in such a big city.

They finally said more than just "sorry" the third time she saw each other, which was 3 days after their little encounter at the flower shop.

Nicole was at a coffee shop when she saw Waverly. She was in a corner booth drinking a decaf coffee (because regular made her anxious) while reading _The Universe Has Your Back_ by Gabby Bernstein. She'd been learning to trust the universe more, to stop freaking out about everything, and how to let go of control.

She looked up from her book and casually took a quick look outside. She saw the girl that she'd been thinking about for a few days, but would never admit it out loud. The girl with the long brown hair had just walked out of the tattoo shop across the street which Nicole herself coincidentally owned. She was at the coffee shop taking a break, because well, she was the boss. She could do that whenever she wanted.

She saw the young woman crossing the street and noticed that she was about to enter the coffee shop that she was in. Another thing she wouldn't admit: her heart started pumping faster than she'd like--and she didn't even know the woman's name yet.

Waverly had just walked into the coffee shop because she thought that she deserved a coffee at 2:30 in the afternoon after getting a tattoo. Getting a tattoo was always something she wanted, but was too afraid to do. She didn't think she would be able to handle the pain. She'd gotten the quote "What would you do if you weren't afraid?" tattooed on her inner forearm because it's what she always asks herself before doing something she was really freaking afraid of.

She ordered a decaf coffee (because regular made her anxious) and turned around to find a table to sit in and wait for her coffee, but when she found a table the barista called out her name signaling that her coffee was ready.

She got her coffee and turn back around to head to the free table she saw earlier. Waverly always carried a book in her bag just in case she was bored somewhere. She took out her current read _How to be a Badass_ by Jen Sincero and started where she had last left off.

She hadn't noticed that Nicole was in the coffee shop yet.

Meanwhile, Nicole had been low key watching Waverly the second she stepped in. She then heard the barista call Waverly, and watched the woman walk up and get her coffee. She took a quick glance at her book "The Universe Has Your Back," she whispered to herself. "Okay Universe, I'm trusting you," and got up from her chair to walk over to who she now knew as Waverly.  
\---------------  
Waverly had been so enthralled by her book that she didn't realize Nicole walking up to her. She also didn't hear when Nicole said "hey" to her after getting to her table.

"Umm, hi," she finally heard. Waverly looked up and saw the brown-eyed girl she'd dreamt of last night.

When Nicole was walking over, she noticed that Waverly was reading one of her favorites. _How to be a Badass_ was basically her bible. She'd always turn to it when she needed advice.

Nicole thought that it'd be a perfect conversation starter. "Umm, hi," she began when the brunette hadn't heard her the first time she called out to her.

Waverly looked up at her and Nicole was immediately captivated by her chocolate eyes.

"Hi," Waverly responded. She couldn't believe it was her again.

"I see you're reading _How to be a Badass_. I love that book." 'God that's so lame," Nicole thought to herself.

Waverly was a bit shocked. Most people didn't read those types of books, and the fact that the woman she'd seen twice already did was already amazing.

"Yeah, it's great so far," she smiled. "I'm Waverly, by the way," Waverly spoke while extending her hand.

"Nicole," replied the woman while shaking Waverly's hand.

Waverly replied and the 2 young woman got into an hour long conversation just about the book. Both girls were disappointed when they realized that the conversation was coming to an end.

Nicole decided that she wanted to see Waverly again, so she took a chance and asked, "Will you go to dinner with me Friday night?"

Waverly excitedly responded with, "of course."  
\---------------  
It was the night of Waverly's date with Nicole and she really couldn't be more ecstatic. For the past few days, though, all Waverly was thinking about was how she didn't hesitate when Nicole asked her out. You see, usually when Waverly was asked out by a girl, she'd hesitate before saying yes because she was always afraid.

She didn't even _think_ about hesitating. She decided that maybe that was a good sign and continued to get ready.

Her and Nicole decided that they would meet at the restaurant they were eating at, so 1 hour later, Waverly drives up to Roy's, the restaurant they're eating in, and parks. Because the Universe really does want them together, Nicole happens to drive up at the same time Waverly does and parks right next to her.

When the 2 women realize this, they look at each other through their car windows and share a laugh. They smile at each other before Nicole turns around and gets out of her vehicle. Waverly follows suit and they walk into Roy's together.

After getting a table and ordering their food, Waverly got crab while Nicole got salmon, they settle into a nice conversation.

"So, a tattoo," Nicole begins.

Waverly was confused until she realized that Nicole must've seen her walk out of the tattoo shop when she was at the coffee shop. She simply smiles.

"Can I see it?"

Waverly agrees and lifts up the light jacket she wore over her dress and Nicole reads it out loud, "'What would you do if you weren't afraid?' Wow. I love that. Why'd you get it?"

"Well, I realized a long time ago that I don't want to be held back by my fears. So many people end up with regrets because of the opportunities that they didn't take and I don't want to be that person. I want to be the one old lady in the retirement home who shares her adventurous stories. I want to own every second of this life I have, you know?"

"Yeah, actually I do. You want to be in control of your life."

"Yes, exactly."

"I know what you mean. I skipped out on college because school wasn't for me, and I worked my ass off to buy a shop and open up my own business. I got a lot of shit for it because not going to college isn't really the norm in society, but it's my life. In the end it's about my happiness, not theirs."

"That's incredible, what kind of business do you own?"

"Well, I actually own the place where you got your tattoo"

"What?! No way. What a coincidence."

"I know," Nicole replies softly, "there seem to be a lot of those with us."

After Nicole says that, they sit there just staring at each other with a small smile on their faces before the waitress come back with their food. She realized that the 2 women sitting in the table didn't even notice her. She gave a small smile. That's how her and her boyfriend were.

"Hey, lovebirds," the waitress said.

Nicole and Waverly snapped out of their hypnotized states and blushed madly. The waitress smirked. She handed them their plates and moved to take the order of another table.

They were both starving, so they immediately dug into their plates.

After their meal and more conversation, Nicole asked Waverly if she wanted to go for a walk.

"I'd love that."

They both got into Nicole's car, agreeing that they could come back for Waverly's later, and drove off to the nearest beach.

They arrived and stepped out of the car walking to the pier. Halfway there, Waverly realized that she wanted to hold hands, but she was afraid that Nicole would reject her. Which is why she thought to herself "What would you do if you weren't afraid?" She touched just below Nicole's elbow and slid her hand down into her hand.

Nicole looked over at her smiling, and squeezed her hand.  
\------------------

It had been 3 months since that first date and both women were filled with joy like never before. After their walk at the beach, Nicole drove Waverly back to her car and gave her a kiss goodbye. It wasn't too long, but not too short either. Waverly thought it was the perfect end to the perfect date.

Currently both girls were at Waverly's apartment binge-watching Daredevil. They were both on her couch, Waverly's head on Nicole's shoulder while Nicole's arm was wrapped around her, and they had a blanket on top of their tangled legs. They were talking about how badass Matt Murdoch was and arguing about who was hotter: Rosario Dawson or Deborah Woll.

After watching their 5th episode, Waverly looked up at Nicole and stared, in a non-creepy way of course. Nicole felt her looking and looked down. They gave each other that soft smile that was reserved only for each other and Nicole bent down and kissed her. Nicole stuck her tongue in Waverly's mouth and the kiss just continued to get more heated. Eventually, Nicole raised her hand and cupped Waverly's breast, and that's when Waverly pulled back.

Nicole looked up, afraid that she'd done something wrong.

"Umm," Waverly said, "I'm really tired. I kinda want to go to bed."

Nicole was confused. "Hey," she said while turning Waverly's face to look at her, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to ruin anything. If you want me to slow down, that's fine."

"No, Nicole, you're fine, I'm just really tired." In reality, Waverly was more wide awake then ever. She hadn't told Nicole that she had never had sex before because it's embarrassing to her. But, that's not the only reason she was lying to her girlfriend.

"Okay," Nicole replied, still afraid that she did something wrong, "I'll go." She gave Waverly a quick kiss and showed herself out.

Waverly was left alone to her thoughts.

'Oh god. Oh god. Oh god. How could I be so stupid? That would've led to sex, I know it. And sex means getting serious. And I can't get serious. No, no, no. I can't let that happen. I'll get hurt. People always get hurt in relationships. I like her a lot, though–-no stop, Waverly. You'll only end up getting your heart broken. You need distance."

So, distance is what she gave Nicole.

Waverly had never been in a relationship longer than 3 months. She was always too afraid to continue because she knew she'd end up getting hurt. Every girl she's dated knew that Waverly was still a virgin and they respected her for it, always taking things slow, but even after that, Waverly would still break it off, afraid of what could happen.

The day after Waverly's little freak out, Nicole sent her a text saying, "Hope we're okay...? Have a good day, pretty girl :-)"

Waverly didn't reply.

She usually responds pretty quickly, but Nicole decided that maybe she was busy. When she didn't reply all day, she thought that maybe Waverly was out and that she'd forgotten her phone at home.

When Waverly didn't respond by noon the day after that, she knew that something was wrong. She had to talk to Waverly.

3 days after she last talked to Waverly she headed over to her apartment. She knew she was home because she saw her car parked when she was looking for a place to park herself.

She headed over to the apartment and knocked. Waverly opened the door and wasn't surprised to see Nicole. She knew she would show up eventually. They always did.

"Hi."

"Hi? You haven't talked to me in 3 days. You haven't returned any of my calls or texts and all you can say hi?"

Waverly felt uncomfortable.

"Look, I can't talk right now."

"What? Why not?"

"Because I'm on a business call."

"The hell you are." Nicole hadn't known Waverly for that long, but she could tell when she was lying.

Waverly was usually good at pretending to be indifferent, but it was really hard with Nicole. It was easy with all the other women in her life. She'd realize they were getting closer, she stopped talking to them, they showed up angry, Waverly would pretend to not care, she dumped them, and they left. It was a familiar cycle by now. But, with Nicole... _God_ , it pained her to be the one causing that sad look in her eyes.

"Look, Nicole, I just need some space right now."

"Waverly. I respect that. I really do, but you need to give me some sort of explanation. What did I do wrong? You have to tell me so that I won't do it again next time."

"There won't be a next time!" Waverly yelled, getting annoyed not by Nicole, but by her feelings. She didn't mean to raise her voice.

Nicole's heart really broke that time. It felt like someone hit her heart with a hammer and it cracked in a million places. She really liked Waverly. She thought she was different.

"WHY? I like you Waverly, I really fucking do. What did I do wrong? You OWE me that!"

" _Nothing_! That's the thing. Don't you see, Nicole? You're perfect. Your laugh makes my heart flutter. I've never loved anything as small as holding someone's hand, but with you it's more than enough. I'm happy with you and it scares me. You have a power over my heart. You could break it at anytime if you wanted to." Waverly had tears running down her face. Nothing hurt Nicole more than that sight.

Nicole just stared at her silently.

"Don't _you_ see, Waverly that I feel the same way?" Her voice cracked. "When your eyes stare into mine, I feel like my soul is set on fire. When you hold me close, there's an eruption of butterflies in my stomach. When I kiss you, I feel I'm floating. When we sing loudly in the car, I feel like I'll implode from happiness. When we just sit together and read our books, when we don't talk, I feel so comfortable. I feel like I'm home. Why can't you see that?"

No one had ever talked to Waverly that way. No one had ever looked at her the way the Nicole was looking at her now. Waverly had never felt so safe in her life with one stare. That's why She believed her. Between the tone in Nicole's voice and the look she was giving her right now, she actually believed her.

With blurry vision from the tears, she looked down at her exposed tattoo, looked back up, and threw herself at Nicole. She gave her the tightest hug she'd ever given anyone in her life. She dug her head into Nicole's neck and cried. Nicole cried, too.

After a few tears in the hallway, Nicole looked down and grabbed Waverly's chin and made her look at her. She wiped away the tears and kissed her deeply. She poured every emotion of love and care she could into that kiss hoping that Waverly would understand.

Waverly got the message.

That night, they made love. Waverly embarrassingly admitted that it was her first time, but Nicole just kissed her softly and told her she could trust her. Afterwards, they lay together cuddling naked, in their most bare states, and Nicole told Waverly she loved her.

Waverly's fear wasn't fully gone yet. It would take some time, but she realized that she loved her too.

\-----------------

It had been one year since that terrible, yet wonderful night. They celebrated their one year anniversary by moving in together. They spent the day moving things into Waverly's apartment and spent the night playing Mario Kart and eating pizza, too lazy to go out to dinner. They both thought it was perfect.

Waverly and Nicole, like every other couple in the world, have had their up and downs, but they communicate. They share their feelings. On the days when they don't, they scream and then have hot and passionate make-up sex afterwards.

Their mornings are filled with kisses and eating breakfast together while conversing about something random or reading individually. Then, they head to their jobs. Sometimes, they meet up together for lunch and go to the place they first had a conversation.

They share I love you's throughout the day and steal kisses from each other. They hold hands every chance they get and when it gets cold, Waverly sneaks her hands into Nicole's pockets.

At night before they head to bed, Nicole walks up to Waverly and holds her from behind with her her head on her shoulder and arms around her waist as they stare in the mirror. Waverly tells Nicole how beautiful she is. She tells her that she's the luckiest girl in the world to be dating a strong person who cares a lot for others and always does the right thing.

Nicole tells Waverly that _she's_ the luckiest girl in the world because she's dating a jaw-dropping gorgeous girl who isn't afraid to let her fears stop her. If anything, _she's_ the strong one.

\-------------------

One year after that, Waverly is nervous as hell. She's going to do something tonight that she's never done before. She told Nicole to meet her at their coffee shop to have lunch, but that's not all that was going to happen.

Nicole arrived at the coffee shop and she saw her favorite girl and her heart sped up. Even after 2 years, the brunette had that effect on her. She walked up to Waverly's table, the one they first talked in, and she could automatically tell that her girlfriend was nervous about something after giving her a quick kiss.

Nicole asked her what was wrong and Waverly cursed herself for showing her nerves because she wasn't going to do this thing right away, but she guessed that she had no choice now. She glanced down at her tattoo, looked back up at Nicole, smiled reassuringly, and got down on one knee, holding up a ring.

Nicole automatically felt tears fill up her eyes and her hand went to her mouth whe she gasped.

Waverly had tears in her eyes, too.

"Nicole, from the moment that I saw you in the bowling ally, I knew you'd be special. I was too afraid to approach you then, but fate brought us together again...and again. Then, here in this coffee shop, you approached me and actually talked me and I was shocked to say the least. When I looked up from my book and saw you, I had never felt so happy to see another human being. You still continue to make me as happy as that first day. I love everything there is about you from the way you look in the morning to the way you sing along to every song on the radio, even if you don't know the lyrics, and I can't wait to discover more. You are the best thing that's ever happened to me and I'd be damned if I ever let you go. Even though, I still continue to be that afraid little girl, I always conquer. So, that's what I'm doing now." She paused, then asked, "Nicole, will you marry me?"

Nicole was too shocked to answer right away and Waverly got a little worried. When Nicole detected the worry in her eyes, she got down to the floor and kissed Waverly and said yes over and over again, each time peppering her face with kisses.

The crowd at the coffee shop applauded with smiles on their faces. The owners, who knew them very well now, brought out a small cake for them and congratulated them both.

Nicole looked Waverly in the eye and told her she loved her.

\------------------

9 months later, the women were married. They had a supportive family on both sides that could see how in love the girls were. At the party after the ceremony, Waverly's mom was staring over at the 2 girls at their table which was placed at the back of the room in the center where everyone could see them. She could practically feel their happiness radiating off of them all the way to her table.

Both girls were feeding other cake in their gorgeous dresses, laughing and looking at each other with so much love the world could explode.

Waverly and Nicole both felt like they were the only 2 people on Earth. They shared a strong love that could break all of Waverly's fears. She'd always been the type of girl who was afraid of what the world held, but she could overcome anything and now with Nicole by her side, she'd felt safer than she ever had.

She looked down and her tattoo _What would you do if you weren't afraid?_ and laughed softly. Who knew that this small, yet big question would lead her to the wonderful girl sitting right in front of her?


End file.
